1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile window washing apparatus and process and a heat exchanger therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, substantially all automobiles have been equipped with a cleaning liquid reservoir and a pump which delivers this cleaning liquid to a manifold leading to one or a plurality of nozzles which direct the liquid onto the windshield of the automobile, the purpose being to provide liquid and perhaps detergent so that the windshield wiper will wash the windshield clean, especially during the operation of the vehicle. While a mixture of water and detergent is generally employed for the cleaning liquid, in areas where the temperature is below freezing, antifreeze has been added to the water in order to maintain the water in liquid condition. The temperature of the water in the reservoir therefore, can drop well below the freezing point and if sprayed onto a windshield which has an a accumulation of ice or snow, will contribute little to cleaning of the windshield. Indeed, the liquid will tend to smear along the surface of the windshield and perhaps obscure the vision through the windshield rather than to improve such vision.
The present invention will enable the instantaneous preheating of the liquid so that hot water or hot cleaning liquid is delivered to the windshield or to the back window, as the case may be.